Silent love
by Unachy2019
Summary: Kevin was starting his senior year or highschool. He was eager to get it over with and start his college life. However, when a certain dork came back into his life, things changed as well as his plans for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He came back

The sun started to rise on the small town just below, letting everyone that it was time to get up. It was the first day of school and everyone was already groaning about their vacation ending so suddenly. However, one red headed athlete,Kevin Barr, wasn't excited but was eager to get his last year of high school done and over with so he can start his new adventure off at college with a full ride on a football scholarship. He couldn't wait to get away from his over baring parents. They were great and very support, especially when he told them about his bisexual side. Yes, he's only dated girls but that was because no other guy has caught his attention. It was rather slim pickings at his school sadly. Even if he did manage to find a decent attractive guy, he was as straight as straight could be. So finding a boyfriend was not on his top priority. Kevin had decided to try and find a decent girl, but nothing really stuck with him for no longer than a month.

A loud ringing sound filled the room, Kevin's alarm rang louder and louder. He rolled over and pushed the button on his phone to end the annoying sound. With a heavy sigh, not wanting to get out of his super comfy bed, he tossed the covers to the side and swung his legs over the edge. Kevin stretched his stiff body, hearing his shoulders and back crack. He grabbed his towel, shuffling his way to the bathroom. He turned the water to heat up, stripping off his pjs then stepped into the hot water, letting it cascade down his body. He sighed heavy and cleaned himself up, washing his hair and face. He stepped out of the shower, his mind wondering off.

"Kevin. Breakfast is ready dear." Mrs. Barr said as she opened the door just a crack. Kevin was pulled out of his day dream when his mom called out for him.

"Okay ma. I'll be down in a minute" he answered as he tossed on his shirt. His mom was very sweet and loving. His dad was kinda like a cactus. He had good looks and once you talked to him you start to like him but he's a little prickly. He will give his opinion without hesitation and won't care about the feelings he hurts. So talking to him about things is kind of like a game of battleship. Once you throw a topic out, you have to wait and see if it hit the ship or not. If it hit, then you stay away from the backlash. Kevin smiled at his parents as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He gave his dad a hug and his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for school sweetie?" His mom asked as she handed him a homemade breakfast sandwich. Kevin nodded but shrugged his shoulders.

"He's more ready for football to start so he can kick some ass." Mr. Barr commenter with a smirk. Kevin chuckled a bit, actually agreeing with his dad on this one. He grabbed his keys off of the counter and headed out the garage, waving goodbye to his parents. It was true yes he was excited for football try outs to being already but what he really wanted was to find a suitable partner to date this year. He needed some love and attention; even though he would never admit it. Kevin straddled his bike, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth as he turned on the motorcycle. He backed out of the driveway and headed for school.

Turning up the hill and parking in the front of his high school, Kevin took his helmet off and clipped it to the bike and walked on, running into some of his old friends. One boy in particular, his bright teal color hair would stand out in a crowd. He smiled as his friend waved at him and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Dude Kevin! It's been forever since I've seen you last" Nat whined as he hung on Kevin like a snake on a tree. Kevin roller his eyes, groaning a bit as he pushed Nat off of him.

"Bullshit. I saw you two days ago." He said as he pulled out his classroom paper to see where his first class was. Luckily for him it was an English class so it wasn't too difficult to keep up with.

"But two days ago felt like forever ago!" Nat said, groaning as he and Kevin walked towards the same room. As they walked down the familiar hallways, they ran into their good friend Nazz. She was so peppy and bright that barely anything ever brought her down. She was a great listener and wonderful to get advice from. However, she would turn into a mom if she knew you fucked up big time.

"Hey Nazz! You're looking good as always." Nat said with a big cheeky grin. Nazz chuckled and rolled her eyes as she hugged her two male besties. Kevin smiled at his closest friend, leaning one arm around her shoulders. Sure, Nazz was hot and a lot of people believed they were an item at one point, but Kevin never really thought about dating her before. Taking her to prom or to the movies is fine because it didn't mean anything but it was nothing serious and Nazz felt the same way.

"Hey! Did you guys hear that Double D is coming back to school today?" Nazz said with excitement. Even though they ran in different clicks, she always liked Double D. He was the most chill and friendliness besides Ed out of the bunch. Eddy had anger issues and it was hard to get past his obsession with money and scams.

"Really? That dork is finally back? It's been what 3 years? Where the hell did he even go?" Kevin asked, not really caring for the answer. He shrugged his shoulders at the news. He didn't really care that one of the dorks had left, but he did wish is was Eddy who had. He liked Double D more out of the three. True they weren't the BEST of friends but if they ever did hang out, I'm sure that they would have been good friends. He was kind of cute as well. That gapped tooth smile and his soft chuckle was something that could make anyones cheeks flush with arousal. Just thinking about seeing that smile and hearing that cute chuckle from Double D sent shivers down Kevin's spine as he thought about it more and more.

"Well I guess his parents transferred to a different country and he couldn't stay here because they would be gone for so long." Nazz said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know the answer but she was very curious as to why he was gone for so long and suddenly coming back too. " I also heard something happened to him and he's changed a bit.." she added, wondering what could have happened to her old friend. As the hallway split into two different ways, she waved and parted ways from her friends and headed to class, waving goodbye. Kevin and Nat waved and walked into their classroom, sitting in the back.

"So who is this Double D? And is he as cute as he sounds?" Nat asked with a smirk, glancing at Kevin.

"I don't know man. I haven't seen him in years. Before he was just a dork." Kevin said, avoiding the topic of how cute the double dweeb was. He didn't want the chills to go down his body again. It was a very strange feeling all of a sudden. He never thought of Edd as cute or even sexy, but now thinking back to when they were younger, he wasn't bad to look at. If Kevin knew about his sexuality sooner, then maybe he might have made a move on the sock head before he left. Kevin snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the teacher came in. Kevin sighed, hoping class would get his mind off of the dork. He glanced up and noticed that there was another gentleman following the teacher along with Double D himself following right behind him. Edd had gotten taller but not by much, his skin was pure and his black hair was poking more out of that beanie that he always had on. His bright green eyes seemed to have gotten brighter with his age. They were mesmerizing. Kevin could stare at them all day if he could and it didnt make him look like a creep. Edd looked around the classroom, seeing a bunch of new faces, but his eyes rested on a very familiar face; Kevins. He smiled at his old friend, showing off the gapped tooth smile of his, giving a quick wave. Kevin felt his heart leap and jump into his throat, his cheeks turning pink. His attention was quickly drawn away from Edd's cuteness and brought to the teacher once she spoke.

"Okay everyone. Listen up. We have a new student joining us today and his name is Eddward. Say hi to the class young man." The teacher said, looking at Double D. Edd was a little lost until the guy started to sign to him about what the teacher had said. Edd nodded, waving at everyone.

_"Nice to meet all of you."_ He signed, the interpreter speaking on Double Ds behalf. Kevin stared at his former neighbor, in complete disbelief. Sock head was deaf. He couldn't believe it even though he was watching the whole thing in front of him. He was perfectly fine last time he saw him. Granted it was a few years ago but he was talking and laughing and hearing! What the hell had happened to him?

"Okay Edd. Take your seat right in front and we shall begin out lesson for the first day. Now it's not much but it's something to get started with." The teacher said as she began to write on the board. Everything that the teacher said was more of a mumble than actual words. He was more focused on Edd and his interpreter. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the smart dork was deaf. All of a sudden, it was like Kevin couldn't remember the sound of his voice anymore. As he tried to remember the pitch, the tone or even a sentence Edd had said to him one time. It was like a soft whisper now. He couldn't remember how he sounded. It was very unsettling. It started to make Kevin angry. Kevin pauses for a second. Why was he getting upset for? Edd wasn't even his friend. Just someone who he likes to beat on every now and then whenever one of Eddy's scams went crazy. Why does he care that the dork can't hear anymore? He shook his head and laid it down on the desk, covering his head with this arms as he tried to get his mind back on track. Nat watched Kevin, smirking to himself. He could read his dear friend like a book. It was obvious that Kevin had caught some sort of love bug when the new kid came in. Now it was just up to Nat to bring the two together some how.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating sooner and for not giving credit to this awesome person for her creating the awesome character Nat! c2ndy2c1d owns him. I do not. I also do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**

Chapter 2 Rumors

The bell rang loudly, making Kevin jump a little out of his seat. He looked around, thinking there was a fire but everyone was calmly getting out of their seats. He sighed heavy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. He looked up and saw that Double D was already walking out the door. Kevin's body felt the sudden urge to run after the dork; to confront him and demand him to tell him what had happened, but why? Why did he care so dam much!? Maybe it was mostly curiosity that got the best of him. It took most of Kevin's strength and will power to control his sudden urge and stood up from his desk calmly, walking out the other door. Nat wasn't far behind but he was still watching his friend and he had never seen him like this before. It was weird. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder, getting Kevin's attention.

"Yo. Kevin. What's up with you today? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." He commented, a little worried but more interested in the tension between Kevin and the new kid. Kevin rolled his eyes and shrugged off Nats hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't touch me." he grumbled, his usual tone of voice. It was an off day. That was all. Or maybe he was just hungry and he needed to eat more. Kevin couldn't think of any other reason as to why his focus was so fixated on Double D. It was starting to irritate him more. Nat shrugged his shoulders and walked with his friend until they had to split off for their next class. Nat being dramatic as usual and saying a bunch of weird shit before going quiet as he entered his class. He looked around and was very surprised and very happy to see the one that had been plaguing his best friends mind sitting right in his classroom.

"I shouldn't be rude. I will go introduce myself." He said to himself with a big grin as he sat next to his soon to be new friend. He tapped on Edd's shoulder, waving at him and the interpreter.

"Hi. My name is Nat. You and I have two classes together now. Ain't that crazy?"

Edd looked at his interpreter, smiling. He turned his attention back to his new friend Nat.

"_Hello Nat. It's very nice to meet you." _His interpreter spoke. "_ it's nice to see a familiar face again." _Nat could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

"This Double D kid was really cute. No wonder Kevin can't keep his head on straight. This'll be fun" he thought with a slight mischievous grin. The teacher walked in and stole everyone's attention. The teal green hair man was having fun in his class, while our famous Kevin Barr was beyond distracted and more confused then ever. Even though it was their only second class, rumors about Edd had started to spread about how he became deaf or why he was back. It was driving him crazy.

"Did you hear about that kid who's deaf?" One of the girls spoke in a soft whisper but loud enough for Kevin to hear.

"Oh yeah! I heard that he hit in the head by a metal bat and that's why he's deaf. And under that hat is this ugly scar that's still trying to heal up." Another girl said, grossing themselves out.

"I heard that his parents are doctors and tried a new experiment on him and that his ears got cut off. Those are fake ears!" The girl said, gagging a bit from the news.

Kevin was getting pissed off. They didn't even know Edd. How could they be spreading lies like it's nothing? He wanted to say something. To make the rumors stop or to get the girls to shut up at least, but he didn't.. Instead, Kevin laid his head down again, covering his ears as he tried to block out all of the noise. Now he was starting to envy Edd for not being able to hear.

" I need to hear his voice again…" kevin said to himself before trying to snap out of his little day dream. He couldn't be thinking about the dork right now. He had to focus on football try outs in a few weeks before anything else tied up attention.

Before long, the class bell rang again and it was time for lunch. Kevin had barely paid attention in any of his classes. No matter how hard he tried to divert his attention to his schoolwork, it always made its way back to the smart dork out of the trio. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked towards the cafeteria. He spotted Nazz and Nat talking and decided to join them. His eyes scanned the room for his special someone but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Kev! Nat was telling me all about Double D since they have second period together." Nazz said, her usual bubbly and happy self.

"You have another class with him?" Kevin asked, a small sting of jealousy starting to bubble inside his chest. Nat smirked at his beloved friend and nodded.

" why yes I do sir! And I also get the pleasure of sitting right next to him too." He said with a big grin. He could hear the hint of jealousy in his best friends voice. Kevin was so cute when he was jealous."I've learned so much about him. Plus, he's cute to boot. Especially when he smiles at you with that gapped tooth." Most of Nats words started to fade and turn into nothing as Kevin pretended to listen. He didn't understand why. Why did Nat have another class with Double D? Why couldn't he have the class with him? Why did he even care!? He never even gave the dork a second thought, but now it was all that filled his mind and now It started to give Kevin a serious migraine.

"Did he tell you how he lost his hearing?" Nazz asked Nat, wanting and prying the answer out of her friend. For this though, Kevin was listening intently, but sadly Nat shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. I think he said it was a sensitive subject, but he did say that he can hear a little with the help of his hearing aids." Nat said, opening a bag of chips and snacking on them.

"Hearing aids? I thought he couldn't hear anymore.." Kevin said, feeling stupid for even asking the question.

"He said he's like 92% hearing loss. If he wears the hearing aids with the volume up then he might be able to hear you as long as he can read your lips." Nat explained. This was it. This is what Kevin needed to get in with the dork. He really did not want to have Edds interpreter there when he was trying to talk to the dork.

"I don't understand Double D! Why can't I have gravy for lunch?" Ed asked rather loudly, grabbing most people's attention. It was the original gang walking into the cafeteria with the big mouth one Eddy leading the group like normal and the big lovable lump Ed trailing at the end with the smart one Double D in the middle. They walked towards their table, sitting down to eat. It honestly looked like Edd was ignoring his friend complain about his lunch.

"Yo lumpy. Double D can't hear you. He needs to look at you." Eddy said, nudging his friend to get his attention. Double D looked up and saw that Ed was trying to talk to him so he reached behind his ear and turned on his hearing aid and made sure the volume was up.

"I'm sorry Ed. What were you saying?" He asked, his hands moving as he spoke. It was now a force of habit since he normally spoke with his hands now. Even with the hearing aid he would still sign ever word out. He wished his friends would learn more ASL too but he new how that would turn out.

"He wants to eat gravy for lunch but you told him no." Eddy chimed in, signing what he did know to his friend.

"Oh god Ed. Gravy is not healthy for lunch.." Edd said sighing as he started eat his sandwich, quickly tuning out his friends arguing and bickering. There were perks about losing his hearing and this was one of them. Every now and then Edd would give his opinion and then go back to finishing his lunch before time was up.

Kevin was staring at Edd and his Troy of friends from across the room, watching intently, trying to pick up on what they were talking about. It was hard. He didn't understand what they were saying but the urge to understand started to grow more. He wanted to be able to have a full on conversation with Edd. Nat looked over at his friend who was not paying them any attention. So this was the perfect time to ask his question.

"So Kevin. When are you going to ask Double D cutie out?" He asked with a big grin, pulling Naz into the conversation with the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update is here! Thank you all again for following and or favoring my story. It means a lot!**

**Nat Goldberg belongs to C2ndy2c1d **

**I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy**

'**= kevin's voice of reason is speaking**

"__**edd is signing to whoever he is talking too**

Chapter 3: The voice of reason

Kevin almost choked on his food when he heard his friend's question. He coughed and hit his chest a couple of times before the food finally went down. He took a sip of water, mostly chugging it before he glared at the teal headed boy.

"Why the hell would you ask me such a stupid question?" he asked, his tone a bit sour.

'_is it really a stupid question though? You haven't stopped thinking about him all day long..'_ the voice of reason started to speak its mind and that aggravated Kevin even more so than Nat's question.

Nat smirked at his stubborn friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just a question. I wanted to see what you would say. Besides, you haven't stopped staring at him all day." He commented as he munched on some of his food. Nazz looked over at her friends, rolling her eyes. These two were always bickering and trying to poke at each others sore spots.

"You guys are insane. Stop trying to one up each other already. No good comes out of it." She said, taking a bite of her food. Kevin rolled his eyes at Nazz's statement. He didn't do anything. Nat was the one instigating everything. Why would he even think about asking that double dork out on a date? It was a ridiculous idea that Nat shouldn't have said.

' _Come on now. Why is it ridiculous? He is cute. Especially when he shows off that gapped tooth smile..' _the voice said in a condescending tone. Kevin nodded to himself, agreeing with the voice but then quickly went against it.

'no way. I am not thinking that..' he thought as he shook the idea away. He quickly finished his food as too distract himself from his thoughts, but his eyes wouldn't stay in one spot. They would always travel back to the table of dorks and focused on the one dork everyone was talking about; Edd. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he watched Double D laugh with his friends.

'I guess he does have a cute smile….' He thought, sighing a bit.

'_and this is why you should always listen to me..' _the voice commented.

As lunch ended and the bell rang, everyone started to head to their next class. Kevin sighed heavy, knowing what his next class was; Math. He hated it more than he hated Eddy. And that was saying something. He and his friends split off to different classes, leaving the poor athlete to defend himself against the harshness of his class. He made is way over to his assigned seat, plopping down as he set his bag down. He laid his head on his arms, trying to get the images of Edd out of his mind. It was hard enough not to think about the kid, but now having pictures of him smiling and being cute race through his mind was nerve wrecking. Kevin sighed as he heard the teacher come in and lift his head up. Hopefully this class will distract him enough from his persistent thoughts. He glanced around to see who was in his class when his eyes stopped on the familiar figure that has been plaguing his mind all day. Edd was sitting next to him. Edd was in his class! What the hell kind of cruel joke was this?! Kevin quickly adverted his eyes and faced forward before the dork could even notice him. His heart started to beat out of control in his chest.

'Dammit! Why did he have to sit next to me?!' Kevin thought, groaning internally as he looked up at the board, noticing that the math teacher was already giving them some math problems to work on. He sighed heavy, pulling out his notebook to write down the problems. As his wrote, he quickly glanced at Edd, seeing what the guy was doing. Edd was just chatting with his interpreter. Laughing about something. Did Edd already finish the problems? Of course he did. He was a math wiz.

'_Maybe you should ask him to tutor you since you really such at math.' _The voice commented, making Kevin growl at himself. He hated himself sometimes and this voice in his head was driving him crazy. Voice of reason or not, it needed to shut up and leave him alone. Kevin had not realized that he was still staring at Edd until the interpreter pointed to him and Edd was looking at him.

'oh shit…' he thought, panic setting in.

'_well that was smart of you…dumbass'_ the voice commented. Kevin really wanted to punch himself so staring for so long. Edd stared at Kevin for what seemed like hours, but simply smiled and waved at him like he was an old friend. He turned and faced his interpreter, signing to him.

"Edd says you two were old friend and that you guys grew up together before he left." The interpreter said, giving Kevin a friendly smile. Kevin was a little surprised that Edd had called him a friend. They weren't even that back then. He nodded, giving Edd a little smile and a wave back.

"It's nice to have you back Double D." He said before turning his attention back to the board. Double D felt his cheeks turn pink some the friendly smile. The interpreter was a little confused by the nickname Double D but Edd explained it and it made sense. The class seemed to linger on and on without an end. It was so annoying. It was only the first day of school and the teacher was already giving them homework! Kevin groaned as he packed up his bag, the bell ringing for dismissal. Hopefully hes last couple of classes would be easier. Then it hit him. Maybe Double D had more classes with him. He turned around just in time before Edd was done packing up his bag. He gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Edd jumped a bit and turned around, giving a small smile and a wave.

"_Hi Kevin. How can I help you?" _Edd's interpreter said, standing next to his buddy. It took Kevin a minute to think of what to say before his mouth would move.

"Um.. I was wondering what class you had next." He said, feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question.

"_I have Chemistry next. And then art class is my last one." _Edd answered, his hands moving too fast for Kevin to even pick up on what a single sign. Kevin kicked himself internally for not signing up for art class. Chemistry was far too advance for him and was not on his list of academic needs for his career choice.

"Oh. Okay. I was just curious to see if we had anymore classes together…" he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Double D.." he turned around and heading to his next class, which was Human Anatomy. Edd felt his cheeks pull into a smile as he watched his former bully walk away. The interpreter watched Edds face change and couldn't help but smile at him.

"_That's a big smile." _He signed, chuckling a bit. Edd felt a bit embarrassed and shook his head.

"_It was nice to see an old friend. That's all it means.." _He signed back, walking out of the room. His interpreter followed Edd to his last two classes, trying to get to know his new buddy since they would be together for most of the school year. He was also curious to see how Edd would fancy his old friend. It seemed there was more than meets the eye with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the delay and not posting like I should have. Some things had come up and it was impossible to get away. BUT! I am here now and I working like cray on the other chapters!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I don't want to rush things but then again, I kinda do. If anyone wants to give me feedback about any of the chapters or sees that I made a mistake, I am up for it! **

**Also, I do not own Nat. He belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

Chapter 4: Nat said what?

Kevin had managed to keep his mind occupied with his classes. Only a handful of times did his mind wonder back to his curiosity. What it would be like to talk to have an actual conversation with him, what has changed about him; besides the hearing thing. Kevin had never felt like this before. His curiosity kept kicking and kicking him until it was satisfied. The only time he felt it was satisfied was when he asked Edd the burning question. It was a simple one, but it got his voice to shut up.

"_It was a stupid question and you know it…"_ the voice snapped, sounding more irritated than before. Kevin sighed heavy, laying his head down on his desk with a loud thud. Luckily for him, the last bell rang, and everyone got up, rushing the door to go home. He sighed heavy, picking up his backpack and walking out only to be rushed by his teal hair friend. Kevin groaned, trying to push Nat off of him.

"What…the hell…are you doing?!" He snapped, trying to push his friend off of him. Nat whined a bit as he clung to his friend.

"Oh Kevin! I need your help!" Nat whined, finally letting his friend go. He followed the jock around like a lost puppy, heading to his friend's car. Kevin sighed, unlocking his car and got in, starting it up.

"You had to cling to me like that just to ask me for help?" he asked, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street. Nat smirked at his friend as they headed to his place.

"Well my beloved Kevin. I have a dilemma that has to do with the matters of the heart." He said as poetic and drama filled as possible. Kevin glance at Nat, his eyebrow cocked up.

"Falling in love at first sight again? You're going to get hurt again if you aren't careful Nat.." he smirked. Every year at the first day of school, Nat would always manage to fall head over heels in love with a guy whoever gave him so much as a warm smile. Then 2 weeks later, Nat would realize that his crush is a horrible person or doesn't feel the same way and cry in a corner of his room, eating ice cream and candy while he watched romance movies until Kevin would come and kick him out of his funk; Literally.

"Don't you know it!" Nat said with a big cheeky grin. "I mean I wouldn't have to worry about getting my heart broken if SOMEONE would just fall in love with me and kiss me right now." He smirked at Kevin, leaning in closely as he laid his hand in Kevin's thigh, slowly running it up. Kevin jumped in his seat as he felt Nat's hand moving up his thigh and gave his friend a quick punch in the arm. Nat would always tease Kevin and it never bothered him. Nat did confess his feelings to him the first week of grade school by stealing Kevin's first kiss and of course, Kevin turned him down flat. In more of a sense, Kevin punched Nat square straight in the cheek and ran off. Ever since then, they have been best of friends for some strange reason.

Once the duo arrived at Kevin's house, they went straight for the kitchen to grab a few snacks before rushing up to his room to play Mortal Combat.

"Alright Nat. Spill it. Who's the poor sap that has got you hooked?" Kevin asked as he set up his game system. He really didn't care who Nat was "in love" with because it never last. It was always puppy love or the honeymoon phase would end suddenly and the relationship would come to an end and more than likely, Nat would be in a depressed state for a week and be back to his normal self.

"Well my best bud. Since you asked so nicely, I will tell you of this beautiful creature. He has stolen my heart somehow and I want the prince to be mine!" Nat declared, being dramatic as he could be.

Kevin rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh and sat next to his annoying friend as he handed him a controller.

"Stop trying to be a drama queen and tell me who the guy is already before I refuse to help you." He said, starting up the game.

"It's Edd." Nat said bluntly, staring at the screen as he picked his character. He peeked over to the side to see his friend's reaction. Judging by the shocked look on his face, Nat got the reaction he wanted.

Kevin couldn't believe what Nat had said. He had fallen for Double D. Of all people, why him? He couldn't have picked some other loser to fall for and leave HIS dork alone.

'_Your dork huh? Sounds very possessive…' _the voice spoke in a smug tone.

Kevin mentally smacked himself for thinking that Edd was his dork and quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

'_you can have him…take what is yours.' _The voice said again.

"Double D huh? That poor boy. Comes back from god knows where and you want to sink your teeth into him and suck him dry." Kevin said, shaking his head as he picked his fighting character, ready to start the game.

"Oh? Sounds like Kevin is jealous that I want to make someone other than you mine." Nat said with a smirk as he pressed the start button.

"Shut it wierdo. I'm not jealous." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

'Why would I be jealous? There is no reason to be. I'm not attracted to Edd that way. Sure, he has gotten cuter over the years he was gone, but that doesn't mean I like the guy.' He thought, feeling his cheeks start to burn as images of Edds face started to run through his mind.

'_You are drowning in denial dumb dumb…' _Kevin's inner voice spoke.

'Shut up. I am not jealous. I am not in denial. I do not like Edd that way. Nat can do whatever he wants with the dorko.' Kevin responded to himself. He couldn't be falling for the guy already. He barely spoke to the guy. Maybe Nat's bad habits were starting to rub off on him. That was even worse. He sighed heavy as he focused their attention back on the video game to distract them from everything

The room fell quiet with the only sound of buttons smashing as the boys fought against each other. In the end, Nat won the first battle. Kevin groaned as Nat did his victory dance and rubbed it in his face. The boys kept up the battling until late into the night. Kevin had won the last battle before he kicked his best friend out of his house to go home. The topic of Edd never surfaced after it suddenly dropped. Kevin hoped that Nat had gotten the hint of never bringing up the dork again, but that was very unlikely. He sighed heavy and started to get ready for bed, stripping off his clothes to sleep in his boxers. Luckily for him, his parents weren't coming home until a couple of days later. Which was a great way to start the first week of school. His dad wouldn't be hounding him about starting football tryouts in a few weeks and his mom wouldn't be stuck in the middle of it all trying to defuse it all. Kevin rubbed his eyes and turned off his lights, crawling under the covers. He wanted to forget about today. To forget HIS face. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, hoping a goodnights rest would clear his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**

***Nat belongs to the amazing C2ndy2c1d**

**Thank you everyone who waited patiently for this chapter! Love you all 3**

**Chapter 5: Peaceful sleep?**

Kevin was sleeping peacefully. Curled up under the covers as he snuggled with his pillow. A dreamless sleep but it was peaceful. Then there was a knock at his front door; rudely waking him up from his slumber. He tried to ignore it and rolled over, pressing his pillow firmly against his ear to try and drown out the noise. The knocking was getting louder and louder, prompting for Kevin to unfortunately get out of his cozy bed. He sighed, trudging his way to the front door. He swung open the front door, ready to yell at whoever it was knocking at his door so late into the night.

"What the hell-"He began, but stopped midsentence. His mouth still open, his eyes wide as he stared at his late-night guest.

"Edd? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, taking a big breath. He felt his body start to come down from his sudden burst of energy and the heat leave his bare skin. He glanced down at the ground for a moment, but suddenly realized that he was standing in front of his crush in his underwear. He felt his cheeks burn red as he tried to hide his almost naked body. He never felt embarrassment before over his body. Hell, he could walk around naked in the locker room and feel no shame, but he felt the most shame he has ever felt in this very moment. How? Why? Kevin cleared his throat, trying to focus on what was happening now. Edd. He was there, standing at his front door in the middle of the night without notice. Their eyes met, his heart raced like he was running track. It was like the earth stood still.

'Why isn't he saying anything? He's just standing there. Say something. Anything!' He thought, begging for his classmate to say something. He felt his mouth run dry as Edd stared at him. That friendly smile that Edd was showing, was hiding a dirty grin as he slowly moved closer. Something about that smile sent chills down Kevin's spine. It was nerve wrecking, but also arousing. Edd got closer to him, his fingertips brushing against Kevin's burning hot skin as he pushed him back inside his house, closing the door behind them. Without fighting or protesting, Kevin willingly let Edd pin him against the wall. He felt weird being so submissive to someone so weak as the dork. He stared down at the slim man, those big light blue eyes sucking him in into a trance like state, their bodies pressed firmly against each other's; his eyes unable to break away.

'Dam…I can feel his body. He's so warm. His skin is so soft.' Kevin thought, their faces moving closer and closer together; their lips inches apart.

'I want to kiss him. I want it so bad…' Kevin fought the urge to smash their lips together and take control. It was driving him crazy to control his urges.

Edd noticed Kevin's body tense up. His lips pulled into a smirk as he playfully brushed their lips together, His tongue darted out as the tip lightly brushed against Kevins lips. He wanted to have some fun and tease his childhood bully. It was only fair. Edd saw his classmates face turn bright red as he continued to move his tongue along Kevins jaw, slowly moving down his neck. Kevin's body started to tremble from the pure and unexpected pleasure he was receiving from Edd's teasing. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to hold back the moans that wanted to spill out. His body was in heavenly bliss. This new feeling was something amazing and he didn't' want it to stop, but the sudden growing bulge in his boxers was starting to become a problem. However, it had become apparent that Edd had felt the growing need in Kevins shorts and had slowly made his way down his body, dragging that soft tongue of his down his chest and abdomen. Before Kevins mind could register what was happening, Edd was already on his knees, staring up at him with those big eyes. Kevin felt his heart race, his cock starting to twitch and ache.

'Fuck..if this is Edd's idea of a joke, I will bend him over my couch and teach him a thing about being a tease..' He thought as he stared down at his crush, biting his bottom lip. Edd ran his hands up Kevins thighs, cupping the large bulge. He started to massage and gently squeeze the hard muscle, feeling it twitch in his hand. Kevins head went back, letting a soft moan slip out. He placed his hand on top of Edd's head, trying to encourage him to move along from all of the teasing and to get to the good part. Edd smirked up at Kevin, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers. He slowly started to pull down the cloth, Kevin grinning as he was about to get something he had been wanting. Before Edd pulled the rest of the underwear down, he stopped. He froze in place and stared up at Kevin. Kevin was confused as to why Edd suddenly stopped. He looked down at Edd, trying to urge him to keep going.

"What's wrong Edd? Why did you stop?" He asked, his breathing a little labored. There was a soft beeping noise in the background that started to get louder and louder. He covered his ears from the noise, groaning at the sound and his eyes shot wide open. Kevin was back in his room, laying his bed, completely soaked from sweat and his boxers pitching a tent under his covers. He sat up and looked around his room, trying to find Edd, but then coming to the realization that it was all but a realistic sex dream. A dream that he wanted to be real. He sighed heavy and fell backwards in bed, groaning.

"Fuck! Dammit!" Kevin yelled, staring up at his ceiling. He knew deep down what he wanted; who he wanted.

"I want him… I want him so bad.."


End file.
